What happened to us?
by Half-bloodprincess394
Summary: When Leah moved to London she met Sirius Black her "best friend" who introduces her to the magic world but everything can change with a prank.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION SO PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS! **

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

My Parents have decided to move to London again, I was born in France but my father and mother were from London, my father got a better job in France and then my parents have me and my older sister. They had taught us English and other many things from there. It wasn't a big problem for me to move to London, I never made good friends in here, and they think I'm weird, my sister including them.

"Wake up weirdo." My annoying sister walked inside my room and woke me up.

"I'm coming, Suzan!" I get out of my bed and put my cloths. I didn't have time to have breakfast so I just got in the car. "Morning…" I yawned. "Good morning sweetie." My father responded. He was the only one in this family that can understand me, he was different from Suzan.

We arrive to the airport and took the plane to London. Our thing will arrive later. We were going to live in a house in a place called Grimmauld Place in the number 13. When we arrive my parents let me chose my room I took the one beside the number 12.

The next day as not many things had arrived yet from France I decided to play outside. After some minutes a kid about my age came out of the number 12. I stared at him his grey eyes called my attention. He realized I was staring at him so the only thing that comes to my mind to say was:

"Do you want to play with me?" He looked at me in a strange way but then he nodded and joined to me. "Hello, my name is Leah. What's your name?"

"I'm Sirius Black." We played for a while until my mother called me. "Au revoir, Sirius Black." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Hope I see you soon." "See you soon." He replied.

Days passed and Sirius and I were really good friends, he was actually my best friend and my only friend until now.

* * *

**IT WAS SHORT BUT IS THE _PROLOGUE. _THANKS FOR DEDICATING YOUR TIME READING THIS! **


	2. Chapter 1 and 2

**CHAPTER ONE: Magic**

Our things have arrived and my mother woke me up to fix my things. I went downstairs and saw boxes all over the place; I took the one with my name in it and start fixing them into my room.  
I promise Sirius that I will be going to see him in the afternoon. I ran dawn stairs and then get out of the house. I saw Sirius waiting for me outside of his house. We played for two hours but then his mother, which I didn't like because she was always grumpy, called him and he had to return to his home so do I. When I came in my mother was mad.  
"Where were you?!" she asked.  
"I was playing with Sirius, as always." I answered like of it was obvious. My mother knew I always play with Sirius in the afternoon but this time she got mad, probably because of all the thing of the arrive of our stuff and all the pressure of fixing them.  
"And why didn't you told us?!"  
"Because I thought you already knew it."  
"You are forbidden for two weeks to go out of this house! Did you understand me?" Why was she so mad? She always knew that if I wasn't home it was because I was with Sirius.  
"B-but why? I didn't do anything bad! I was with Sirius! It's not fair! You can't be doing this to me! This very unfair!" I was so mad; my mother has never been so rude with me this way! I looked at my mother face and she got her hands on her mouth. She looked scared.  
"W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked a little worried. I turned around were the mirror is and notice big change in my hair color. My brown hair had turned light red light flames were coming from my head. It was incredible! How could this happen? It was… magic.

**Chapter 2: The letter. **

Next morning, after what happened yesterday my mother kept her distance with me but I didn't care, the good thing was that my father still talks to me normally. I took a bowl and pour some cereal with milk. I start eating and feeling the staring of my mother and sister. I concentrated and start thinking and visualizing my hair purple. When I opened my eyes my mother had thrown her dish accidentally because of the surprise. I saw my hair and it was purple. I heard a knock in the window I thought it would be Sirius but it was an owl. I saw that in the owl's foot there was something tied to it, I took a step and take the letter in the owl's foot, I opened the letter and saw the next:

Dear Miss Leah Laurent,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall.

I couldn't believe it I had been accepted on a school for persons like me. I rant to Sirius house and knocked, hoping her mother wouldn't open. Then I saw his gray eyes, I show him the letter and the he showed his.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.  
"Because I thought you were a muggle not a witch."  
"Muggle?" I asked confused.  
"Non-magical person, like you parents or you sister." He looked at me and he notice that I was still confused. I wanted to ask more. "You still got a lot to learn."

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THAT WOULD MAKE ME SOOOOOOOO HAPPY :D **


End file.
